La storia di Carmen
by Camilla10
Summary: 1939. Lei è una ragazza umana, travolta dalla Guerra civile spagnola, sola e disperata. Lui è un vampiro, membro dell'élite di Volterra, ma ora comincia a dubitare dello stile di vita cui si è attenuto per secoli. Cosa riserva loro il destino?


**La storia di Carmen, di Camilla10**

Sommario

Siamo nel1939. Lei è una ragazza umana, travolta dalla Guerra civile spagnola, sola e disperata. Lui è un vampiro, membro dell'élite di Volterra, ma sta cominciando a mettere in dubbio lo stile di vita cui si è attenuto per secoli. Cosa riserva loro il destino?

Note

La storia di Carmen farà parte del seguito di "The Parachutist", (Parachutist 2 – Our New World, ancora da pubblicare) ma può essere letta come un racconto a sé stante.

Non c'è praticamente nulla su Carmen nel Lexicon di Twilight, a parte il fatto di essere la moglie di Eleazar. Invece, ha una biografia affascinante, che merita di essere raccontata, e mi ha chiesto di farlo. Sapete come possono essere insistenti i personaggi in cerca di autore. Dopotutto, sono una conterranea di Pirandello …

Moltissimi ringraziamenti a Raum, che è stata la mia beta per la versione italiana e ad Alberto B. che mi aiutato ad inquadrare storicamente il periodo.

**Parte Prima: La vita di Carmen**

Carmen

Molte memorie della mia vita umana le ho perdute, ma non quelle delle ultime settimane trascorse a Sant'Arnau, di mio fratello scomparso, del viaggio in Italia col bastardo fascista, e neppure quelle della signora – oh così gentile - che mi ha assunto per lavorare nella sua piccola trattoria di Volterra … fino alla mia morte nel palazzo dei Volturi, dove il fuoco mi ha consumata e trasformata in ghiaccio.

Mio padre era spagnolo, mia madre catalana e orgogliosa di esserlo. Vivevamo a Madrid ma, quando scoppiò la guerra civile, la mamma ed io lasciammo la capitale per andare a Sant'Arnau, il villaggio della Catalogna dove era nata, vicino al confine francese. Papà era morto di polmonite qualche tempo prima e mio fratello Pablo, Pau in catalano, aveva aderito al POUM - _Partido Obrero de Unificación Marxista, _e già combatteva con i repubblicani. Lo vedevamo di rado e mi mancava tanto, il mio fratello maggiore, il mio protettore, quello che mi incantava con le storie meravigliose che sapeva raccontare …

La mamma è sopravvissuta a mio padre solo tre anni, poi se ne è andata anche lei. Per il crepacuore più che per altro. Così, sono rimasta sola. La mia fortuna è stata di trovare lavoro presso la piccola mescita di Monserrat Agosti, l'unica amica che avevo, perché, il mio tempo era trascorso quasi tutto al capezzale di mia madre. Fortunatamente per Monserrat, il suo locale era così modesto che non era stato preso in considerazione per la collettivizzazione degli esercizi commerciali, come era capitato ad altri. Io non avevo fidanzati, mi preoccupavo continuamente per Pau e gli uomini non mi interessavano affatto. Ma, quando la Catalogna fu conquistata dal Generalissimo Franco e dai suoi alleati tedeschi e italiani, le cose cambiarono in peggio.

Una notte Pau arrivò alla mia porta, distrutto, affamato, senza un soldo e privo di un rifugio sicuro. Voleva passare la frontiera e andare in Francia, ma non sapeva come farlo senza farsi prendere, né io potevo aiutarlo.

Lo tenni nascosto in casa. Doveva stare al buio e non fare rumore quando io ero al lavoro: avevamo vicini curiosi, che si sarebbero domandati la ragione, se avessero sentito suoni provenire da un'abitazione che doveva essere vuota. Pau stava impazzendo e temevo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di avventato, se continuava così.

Sant'Arnau era occupata dagli italiani del Corpo dei Volontari, un'organizzazione militarizzata mandata da Mussolini in aiuto di Francisco Franco. Nel tempo libero costoro erano abituali visitatori della mescita; così ho conosciuto Sandro Buti, un fascista toscano incaricato degli approvvigionamenti e della loro distribuzione. Un posto ambito, che gli permetteva varie ruberie e affari sporchi, come ho scoperto dopo. Catturai la sua attenzione e lui fece in modo di allontanare da me le spiacevoli avances dei suoi camerati … per sostituirle con le sue. Col tempo si fece sempre più importuno. Io cercavo di evitarlo, non gli dissi dove abitavo, non accettavo alcun invito e non reagivo ai suoi doppi sensi, sempre più pesanti.

Ma lui era potente ed io non avevo alcun potere. Riuscì a scoprire il mio indirizzo e mise la casa sotto discreta sorveglianza. Alla fine mi interpellò apertamente: era sicuro che nascondessi in casa un amante repubblicano. Contemplando per un attimo la rovina di mio fratello e la mia, capii di non avere scampo. Non c'era tempo, per cui dovetti seguire l'unica strada che avrebbe forse potuto salvare Pau, anche se c'era un prezzo da pagare.

Gli spiegai che tenevo nascosto un fratello, non un amante, e che questi non aveva avuto alcun ruolo di rilievo nella Guerra civile. Era solo una testa calda e non manteneva più alcun contatto politico, dopo che i comunisti avevano dato la caccia ad anarchici e trotzkisti. Completamente disilluso, voleva solo andarsene dalla Spagna al più presto.

Anche se non proprio vera, la storia venne accettata senza problemi. Sandro aveva finalmente l'opportunità di farmi capitolare e non se la perse. Stringemmo un patto: lui avrebbe aiutato Pau a scappare e io …

Io dovevo andare a letto con lui ed è quel che feci.

I dettagli di quello che succedeva in quel letto li ho in gran parte dimenticati, per fortuna. Amore? No di certo. Eleazar mi ha insegnato a fare l'amore. Sandro mi lasciava inerte e completamente disgustata. Che non avesse la minima idea di come soddisfare una donna mi fa molto piacere, ora, a ripensarci. Non volevo nulla da lui. In ogni modo, ero la sua amante, e quando scoprì che ero vergine si infiammò di passione. Voleva che lo seguissi in Italia, dove si apprestava a ritornare. Certo, era sposato, ma lui e la moglie erano separati da tempo. Mi avrebbe sistemata in un appartamentino; avrei fatto la signora, mi disse, avrebbe provveduto a ogni cosa. Io accettai, anche se la mia mancanza di entusiasmo era difficile da nascondere. Questo causò la rovina di Pau.

Venne elaborato un piano di fuga. A causa dei suoi molti traffici Sandro conosceva un certo Felip Cardona, un uomo che segretamente aiutava i ricercati a passare la frontiera. Certo, bisognava pagare, anche perché alcuni degli italiani di guarda al confine chiedevano soldi per voltare la testa dall'altra parte. Ma, secondo Sandro, Pau sarebbe stato fatto passare gratis – Felip era in debito con lui, gli doveva un favore. Quando spiegai a Pau cosa doveva fare, lui capì subito l'accaduto e si rese conto che la sua salvezza dipendeva da un fascista, un fascista a cui avevo dovuto concedermi per garantirla. Infuriato, mi coprì di insulti, tra i quali _puta_ era l'epiteto più gentile. Urlava e urlava, con la radio che andava a tutto volume per coprire il rumore. Passai la notte piangendo, ma all'alba Pau venne in camera mia, si inginocchiò accanto al letto e mi chiese perdono. Disse che, non appena si fosse sistemato, mi avrebbe fatto sapere dove si trovava – avremmo usato Monserrat per scambiarci delle lettere – e io gli promisi che avrei lasciato l'italiano e l'avrei raggiunto appena possibile. Poi lui uscì per andare a casa di Felip. Non lo vidi mai più né ebbi mai sue notizie.

Scoprii la verità molto dopo, in Toscana. Mi stavo riprendendo da un aborto che un medico amico di Sandro mi aveva praticato. A quanto pare, non era la prima volta che rendeva questo servizio ad amici fidati. Di tutto quanto ho fatto nella mia vita questa è la cosa di cui mi pento maggiormente, visto che ora sono sterile per l'eternità. Ma non volevo un figlio che mi legasse a Sandro, volevo essere libera di lasciarlo, così non mi ribellai quando mi propose l'intervento.

Il medico non era un macellaio, mi anestetizzò perché non soffrissi. Ma gli effetti dell'anestesia si dissolsero prima del previsto e così potei ascoltare una conversazione tra Sandro e il suo amico.

Come ho detto, Felip Cardona chiedeva soldi a quelli cui faceva passare la frontiera e mio fratello non ne aveva, ovviamente. Sandro avrebbe potuto pagare, ma non si era sognato di farlo e ora pensava che Pau fosse convenientemente sparito in qualche fossa senza nome.

"Un altro Rosso di merda in meno", fu la sua conclusione. Penso che avesse capito che prima o poi me ne sarei andata, se avessi potuto raggiungere Pau.

Ebbi un attacco isterico, che però fu interpretato come una conseguenza dell'aborto, visto che riuscii in qualche modo a non far capire a Sandro che ormai sapevo quale infame bastardo fosse. Decisi subito di fuggire: l'idea che mi toccasse ancora mi era insopportabile.

Sperduta, ancora debole per l'intervento subito, e affranta per la perdita di Pau, mi trovai così in un piccolo caffè vicino alla stazione di Firenze. Avevo solo i soldi della settimana che Sandro mi dava per le spese di casa, più i modesti gioielli che mia madre mi aveva lasciato – i pochi ricevuti dal mio cosiddetto amante non li avevo voluti prendere.

Sapevo di dover cercare lavoro. Avevo, grazie a Sandro, passaporto e regolare permesso di soggiorno, ma temevo che lui mi potesse rintracciare. Mentre stavo seduta a rimuginare una donna mi accostò. Era molto graziosa, molto pallida e portava occhiali scuri, malgrado la giornata nuvolosa. Dopo una malattia infettiva gli occhi le si erano sensibilizzati al sole, mi spiegò, domandandomi se anche io mi stessi riprendendo da qualche malanno. Di fatto, dovevamo somigliarci molto, anche se il mio pallore aveva cause ben diverse rispetto al suo. La sua voce era carezzevole, attraente, e così, da vera stupida, mi confidai con lei, anche se non le dissi tutto.

Poche ore dopo eravamo in viaggio per Volterra. Ero salva, tutto si sarebbe aggiustato. La sua famiglia possedeva una trattoria, dove avrei lavorato. Per il momento non c'era bisogno di documenti e pratiche, mi rassicurò, così l'uomo da cui stavo scappando non avrebbe potuto trovarmi.

Naturalmente la donna era una delle esche dei Volturi, e stava facendo il suo lavoro alla perfezione: cercare persone sole, sbandate e senza risorse, come era il mio caso, per portarle ai suoi padroni. Non ricordo bene il nostro arrivo a Volterra, forse aveva messo qualcosa nel caffè che mi aveva offerto durante il viaggio. Più tardi mi risvegliai in un sotterraneo, una specie di prigione, ma forse stavo ancora sognando. Sentivo voci, non lontano; parlavano in una lingua sconosciuta che, scoprii in seguito, era polacco.

Di lì a poco mi trovai a camminare con altra gente per corridoi bui e umidi. Chi ci guidava disse che stavamo andando in un posto dove ogni cosa ci sarebbe stato spiegata.

E in certo senso fu così, quando, arrivati in una sala, fummo assaliti da esseri bellissimi e disumani, dagli occhi rossi come rubini. Qualcuno mi afferrò da dietro, labbra gelide mi calarono sul collo sul collo, sentii i denti penetrarmi nella carne … gridai per il dolore, poi l'assalitore mi gettò sul pavimento, la mia spalla si fratturò e persi i sensi.

Penso che ciò che mi ha salvato dall'essere completamente prosciugata sia stato il cattivo sapore del mio sangue. L'abortista mi aveva dato un medicinale per prevenire le emorragie e la stavo ancora prendendo, così il vampiro che stava bevendo da me mi scartò per qualcuno più … appetibile.

Dolore. Stavo bruciando. Vagamente mi rendevo conto di non essere sul pavimento ma su qualcosa di più morbido. Non mi era di grande conforto, però, perché le fiamme mi consumavano. Ero all'Inferno? Sì. Era possibile. Avevo appena abortito, un peccato imperdonabile, secondo la Chiesa. Avrei bruciato per sempre? Solo il pensiero mi faceva torcere e urlare disperatamente. Però, c'erano due punti dove non ardevo, anzi avvertivo una sensazione di frescura. Sì, qualcosa di freddo … due mani, erano due mani premute su di me, una sul viso e una sul seno, mentre una voce sommessa mi parlava all'orecchio. Parlava in spagnolo.

"_Tranquila, pequeña_, non agitarti, non cercare di resistere. Passerà … passerà."

Ora so che bruciai per tre giorni, come in genere avviene, ma mi sembrò un'agonia eterna, incessante. Tuttavia, la promessa che sarebbe finita, che doveva finire, mi aiutava a sopportare, a non sprofondare nella disperazione e nella follia. E poi, non ero sola. L'uomo con le mani gelide era rimasto accanto a me tutto il tempo, parlandomi di tutto e di nulla. Non ero in grado di seguire i suoi discorsi, ma il suono melodioso della sua voce mi distraeva. Qualche volta mi applicava compresse fredde sulla pelle, che un po' mi aiutavano. Qualche volta, per fortuna, perdevo i sensi. E alla fine, pian piano il dolore diminuì, mani, braccia, piedi e gambe diventarono freddi e il fuoco rimase solo nel petto. Il battito del mio cuore era sempre più convulso, mi rimbombava nelle orecchie e poi … semplicemente, si fermò. Capii che stavo per morire. Avrei rivisto Pau, forse, ma forse no, perché di sicuro ero dannata … Tutto si fece buio.

Note alla Prima Parte

La Catalogna è una regione del sud della Spagna, con Barcellona come capitale. Lì si parla una lingua diversa e i catalani hanno sempre lottato per la propria indipendenza, anche se non violentemente come i Baschi. Oggi la Catalogna gode di grande autonomia politica ed amministrativa, ma questo non avveniva al tempo in cui questa storia si svolge.

Sant'Arnau è un paese immaginario.

Un po' di inquadramento temporale: Carmen arriva in Italia nella tarda primavera del 1939, al termine della Guerra civile spagnola. Pochi mesi dopo Hitler invade la Polonia e così inizia la II Guerra Mondiale. L'Italia però entrerà nel confitto solo un anno dopo, invadendo vilmente la Francia già invasa dai tedeschi. Carmen lascia Sandro poche settimane prima dell'entrata in guerra. E' facile immaginare che cittadini polacchi che si trovassero in Italia per qualsiasi ragione nel momento in cui la loro patria veniva invasa, fossero in condizioni di grande difficoltà. Non volevano tornare in un Paese sotto dominio tedesco e non potevano aspettarsi molto aiuto da un Governo amico della Germania nazista. Per tutta la durata della guerra i Volturi mandarono in giro le loro esche per raccogliere persone disperse e sbandate, promettendo loro aiuto. Oh, ci furono banchetti meravigliosi a Volterra in quel periodo …

Non è possibile qui raccontare le vicende della Guerra civile spagnola a chi non le conosce, comunque su Google c'è tutto. Fu un conflitto brutale e, anche se il Governo Repubblicano aveva dalla sua la ragione e il diritto, atrocità furono commesse da entrambe le parti.

**Parte Seconda: La morte di Carmen**

Carmen

Ero sveglia e il dolore era passato. Come aprii gli occhi, fui assalita da un mare di sensazioni, così intense che ci volle un po' di tempo perché mi abituassi. La camera in cui mi trovavo era in penombra, ma potevo vedere ogni cosa, i colori vividi come mai mi erano apparsi prima d'ora. Avvertivo anche un odore delizioso, che non ero in grado di identificare. Abbassai le palpebre e inalai, confusa. Poi qualcosa mi sfiorò: una mano calda. Ricordavo che le mani che mi avevano confortato mentre soffrivo erano gelate. Chi c'era con me?

Balzai dal letto, acquattandomi vicino alla parete. C'era un uomo nella stanza, pallido e con la pelle olivastra; nel viso bellissimo risaltavano gli occhi, rossi come quelli dei mostri che ci avevano assalito. Terrificata, volevo gridare, ma il suono che mi uscì dalla gola non aveva nulla di umano. Era un ringhio.

"_Tranquila_, _tranquila_. Non ti farò del male" disse lui, avanzando verso di me. Non era molto alto, ma snello e agile come un torero. E, come molti di loro, aveva i capelli neri raccolti in un codino. Si arrestò a pochi passi da me.

All'improvviso mi accorsi che la mia gola era in fiamme: avevo una sete tremenda, che divenne immediatamente la cosa più importante del modo.

"Devo bere," dissi, con una voce che non sembrava la mia.

"Naturalmente. Aspettami qui e non ti muovere," disse lui, "torno subito." E infilò la porta, veloce come un lampo.

Quando tornò aveva un uomo tra le braccia, legato e privo di sensi.

…-…

Guardai il cadavere ai miei piedi. Avevo ucciso un uomo e avevo succhiato il suo sangue. Un istinto irrefrenabile si era impadronito di me, non appena me lo ero trovato davanti e avevo annusato il suo odore.

"Perché?" chiesi. Stavo tremando. Non avevo più sete, adesso, ma l'orrore per quello che avevo fatto era peggio dell'arsura di prima.

Così lui mi diede qualche spiegazione. Disse di chiamarsi Eleazar, chiese il mio nome e mi disse cosa ero diventata e quello che eravamo. Poiché non ero morta immediatamente, aggiunse, il veleno iniettato dai denti del vampiro che mi aveva morso aveva causato la mia metamorfosi. Sarei dovuta morire in ogni caso, dopo, ma lui aveva supplicato i suoi padroni e mi era stata accordata la grazia. Anzi, mi avevano donata a lui. Dopo tutto, li aveva serviti fedelmente per secoli.

"Ma tu sarai mia solo se e quando lo vorrai," disse ancora, vedendo il mio moto di ripulsa, "ho commesso gran parte delle cose che gli umani ritengono crimini, ma non ho mai preso una donna con la forza."

Era troppo. Avrei voluto piangere, ma scoprii che non riuscivo a farlo. Non volevo appartenere a nessuno e, soprattutto, non volevo essere un mostro come lui e come gli altri abitanti di questo orribile luogo.

"Non intendo ammazzare più nessuno," dichiarai. "Mi hai colto di sorpresa, ma non accadrà più."

"Prima o poi dovrai nutrirti," osservò lui in tono blando.

"Va bene, morirò di fame, tanto voglio morire comunque, Non posso accettare questa vita." Oramai stavo gridando.

"Il problema è che noi non moriamo di fame," Eleazar insistette, "semplicemente, perderai ogni controllo e finirai per attaccare qualcuno in pubblico. Questo non è consentito, particolarmente qui a Volterra. Sarai punita."

Avevo già ucciso il mio bambino prima che nascesse e poi un'altra vittima innocente. Mi era insopportabile.

"Non me ne importa," gli dissi. "**Non ucciderò più.** Vedrai se non è vero."

Lui non aggiunse altro.

…..-….

Passò un po' di tempo. Il mio gentile carceriere mi mostrò il suo bagno, perché potessi lavarmi, uno strano bagno privo di gabinetto – non che avessi alcun desiderio di usarlo, il che era strano – e mi portò la valigia, che doveva essere rimasta nella cella dove mi avevano rinchiuso quando, drogata e sperduta, ero arrivata qui. Non parlavo molto, ma Eleazar lo faceva al posto mio, raccontandomi tutto quello che c'era da sapere sui vampiri e sui Volturi, una specie di governo degli immortali. Scoprii che anch'io avevo paurosi occhi rossi, che non potevo più dormire e che le mie normali funzioni corporali erano cessate, il che spiegava il mistero del gabinetto. Non morta, sarei vissuta per sempre, a meno che un altro vampiro non ponesse termine alla mia esistenza. Io detestavo ogni cosa che venivo a sapere, era come un incubo senza fine.

Avevo sete di nuovo ed Eleazar avvertiva il mio tormento. A volte mi accorgevo che mi guardava, addolorato. Io cercavo di mantenere un'espressione impassibile e di tenere gli occhi bassi, ma sentivo che mi osservava tutto il tempo. C'erano passione e desiderio nel suo sguardo e questo mi faceva paura, perché era tanto attraente. Non avevo mi conosciuto un uomo più bello. Ma i suoi occhi scarlatti e ciò che significavano non mi consentivano di corrispondere. Cominciai a pensare di fuggire dalla camera in cui ero confinata. Lui era forte, ma io ero più forte di lui, almeno così mi aveva detto e, in effetti, avevo persino rotto alcune cose nella stanza, senza averne l'intenzione. Ma se anchefossi riuscita ad andarmene, cosa avrei fatto? Tuttavia, prima ancora che potessi elaborare un piano d'azione, fu lui a dirmi che doveva allontanarsi.

"Ti prego, ti prego, non scappare," mi supplicò, "andrà a finire male, se lo fai. Sei una vampira neonata e non ti è permesso uscire da sola. E poi, io sono responsabile delle tue azioni. Aspettami, ti voglio aiutare, voglio provare a fare una cosa." Mi sfiorò la guancia con le dita, meno di una carezza, e se ne andò.

Non pensavo di dargli retta, ma nelle sue parole intravidi un barlume di speranza e così attesi. Quando tornò aveva una borsa, con un contenitore di vetro dentro. Era pieno di un liquido rossastro.

"È un flacone di sangue dell'AVIS. È stato donato volontariamente e nessuno ha dovuto morire per questo," mi disse. Io non ne potevo più dalla sete, per cui decisi di credergli e bevvi. Il sapore era strano, spiacevole, ma mi sentii subito meglio.

"Non è molto, e il medico che me l'ha dato non potrà darmene altro, per adesso," disse Eleazar, "ma voglio farti uscire da Volterra stanotte, e questo ti aiuterà a mantenere il controllo, se incontriamo esseri umani."

Mi fece indossare un mantello scuro e se ne mise uno anche lui, poi lasciammo la stanza. Traversammo corridoi deserti fino a un'uscita secondaria, di cui lui aveva la chiave. Ci allontanammo rapidamente dal palazzo, per fortuna senza incontrare anima viva.

"Ora corriamo," mi invitò, prendendomi per mano e balzando in avanti. Riuscivo a tenere il passo senza problemi, malgrado la velocità con cui ci stavamo muovendo. Era inebriante, quasi come volare, e per mezz'ora pensai solo al piacere che la corsa mi dava.

Quando ci fermammo, eravamo in un fitto bosco.

"Un vampiro inglese che ha vissuto a Volterra secoli fa non uccideva gli umani, andava a caccia di animali," mi spiegò. "La trovavo una cosa strana e innaturale, ma lui sembrava stare benissimo. Qualche volta lo accompagnavo, incuriosito, e alla fine siamo diventati amici. Non è neanche l'unico ad aver fatto questa scelta, ce ne sono altri, anche se molto pochi. Comunque, qui dovrebbero esserci dei cinghiali. Voglio che tu ne prenda uno. Ti aiuterò. Devi stare ferma e silenziosa e usare l'olfatto e l'udito …"

Non sapevo proprio cosa avrei dovuto fare, ma alla fine cominciai a sentire la vita della foresta intorno a me: uccelli, piccoli animali, roditori, serpenti e poi un odore particolarissimo, accompagnato da grugniti. Erano proprio cinghiali. Agile come una pantera, Eleazar balzò su di loro e ne afferrò uno senza la minima difficoltà, malgrado le terribili zanne. Gli torse il collo e me lo portò.

Ero così contenta dall'alternativa che mi stava offrendo che reagii immediatamente. I miei denti affilati penetrarono setole, cotenna e muscoli e bevvi il sangue dell'animale. Era … meraviglioso, non tanto per il sapore – mi rifiutavo di ricordare quello dell'uomo che avevo ucciso – ma perché potevo nutrirmi senza diventare un'assassina.

Più tardi abbattei altri due cinghiali senza il suo aiuto: i miei sensi mi dissero cosa dovevo fare. Sazia e felice come non lo ero da settimane, lo guardai. I suoi occhi non erano più rossi, ma neri come il carbone mentre mi si avvicinava. Mi cinse con le sue braccia forti e stava per baciarmi. Io mi irrigidii, non sapendo se scappare o ricambiare l'abbraccio. Ma Eleazar mi lasciò andare, rabbrividendo.

"Perdonami, ma vederti cacciare è stato … ora vieni, è meglio che torniamo a Volterra."

Durante la corsa, cercavo di mettere ordine nei miei pensieri. Innanzi tutto, gli ero grata. Aveva ottenuto che mi venisse risparmiata la vita, beh, esistenza, poi mi aveva aiutato durante il cambiamento e, quando gli avevo detto che mi rifiutavo di bere sangue umano, aveva rispettato la mia volontà. Malgrado la mia spavalderia, se mi avesse messo una nuova vittima sotto il naso, non credo che sarei riuscita a resistere. Poi, mi aveva procurato un flacone di sangue donato e mi aveva insegnato a cacciare gli animali. Avevo visto gli altri abitanti del palazzo solo al loro peggio, mentre uccidevano, ma certo lui sembrava fatto di una pasta molto diversa. In più, era incredibilmente bello. E mi desiderava.

Ero stata l'amante di un uomo disgustoso, che differenza avrebbe fatto se mi fossi data ad Eleazar per gratitudine? Certo non sarebbe stato peggio che con Sandro, quel maiale.

Quando fummo di nuovo nelle sue stanze, decisi di farlo. Ero molto in disordine, i vestiti sporchi di terra e di sangue, per cui andai nel bagno e, una volta lavata, non mi rivestii, ma uscii avvolta solo in grande telo di spugna. Come fui di fronte a lui, lo lasciai scivolare in terra.

Ma, dopo un primo bacio appassionato, mi respinse, anche se, stretta al suo corpo, avevo sentito quanto fosse eccitato.

"No, non così, non perché pensi di essere in debito con me. Aspetterò." Mi disse.

Nei giorni successivi Eleazar mi mostrò il palazzo e le meravigliose opere d'arte che conteneva; i libri, moderni e antichissimi, gli strumenti musicali, le scacchiere e le altre tavole da gioco finemente cesellate, i preziosi mazzi di carte e ogni altra cosa che permettesse alla congrega di passare il tempo infinito che avevano a disposizione. C'erano persino un cinema e una sala da concerti. Mi presentò altri vampiri, ma mi ripugnavano tutti, tranne lui. La donna che mi aveva attirata a Volterra si mostrò amichevole, congratulandosi con me per essere scampata alla morte. Evidentemente, non considerava sbagliato ciò che faceva e per questo mi riusciva difficile entrare in relazione con lei.

Notai anche qualcos'altro: alcune vampire erano gelose di me. Compresi allora che Eleazar, privo di una compagna regolare – laddove compagna definiva una relazione stabile tra due vampiri – era stato coinvolto sessualmente con molte di loro, e ora ne sentivano la mancanza. Non c'era alcuna ragione perché ciò mi facesse ingelosire a mia volta, ma, stranamente, era così.

Mi raccontò anche cosa faceva per i Volturi e perché ciò lo rendeva molto caro al capo della congrega, Aro.

Alcuni vampiri hanno doti particolari. Non sono solo forti, veloci e indistruttibili, ma sanno fare cose straordinarie. Una ragazza piccola e maligna, Jane, può proiettare onde di dolore così atroci da fermare ogni assalitore, far confessare qualunque segreto. Un altro, Demetri, può rintracciare chiunque, dovunque si sia nascosto, anche all'altro capo del mondo, e così via. Lo stesso Aro può vedere tutti i tuoi pensieri, passati e presenti, basta solo che ti tocchi. Per anni ha collezionato vampiri di talento, convincendoli o costringendoli ad unirsi al suo selezionato esercito di immortali.

Il dono di Eleazar era di … scoprire i talenti, tanto dei vampiri quanto di chi era ancora umano. Questo lo rendeva prezioso agli occhi del triumvirato che comandava a Volterra, Aro, Marcus e Caius, e pertanto godeva di grande libertà.

Ciò, tra l'altro, gli consentiva di nutrirsi in modo alquanto diverso dalla norma, venni a scoprire. Almeno, questa era la situazione quando ci siamo conosciuti.

A Volterra l'esistenza dei vampiri era un segreto soprattutto in teoria. Molti conoscevano o sospettavano la verità ma, visto che chi osava accennarvi spariva misteriosamente, tutti si guardavano bene dall'aprir bocca. I Volturi, inoltre, rendevano qualche utile servizio al regime fascista. Dopo tutto, erano assassini esperti: bastava sapessero il nome e il favore veniva fatto, in Italia o a all'estero. Ai diversi Podestà veniva detto dal Ministero dell'Interno di non occuparsi di loro in alcun modo, di non disturbarli.

Eleazar era diventato amico di un medico dell'ospedale che soffriva d'insonnia e faceva quasi sempre il turno di notte. Silenziosamente, avevano raggiunto un accordo. Se un paziente stava molto male e non sembrava dovesse sopravvivere, il medico lo avvertiva. Lui arrivava nel cuor della notte, soddisfaceva la sua sete e il paziente moriva in modo rapido e praticamente indolore. Il dottore stilava un certificato medico appropriato e non si facevano autopsie. Terribile, certamente, ma almeno Eleazar non eliminava persone che avessero un futuro. Lo stesso medico era quello che gli aveva procurato il flacone di sangue per me.

Sapere che cercava di comportarsi umanamente, per quanto possibile, me lo rese caro, e finii per confidarmi con lui, raccontandogli la mia storia. Non disse molto quando terminai tra i singhiozzi, ma il giorno dopo si allontanò, dicendo che aveva un incarico da svolgere per i suoi padroni.

Non era vero.

In sua assenza non mi allontanai dalla stanza; non ci tenevo a incontrare gli altri abitanti del palazzo. Speravo solo che tornasse presto e mi accompagnasse a caccia, visto che non mi era ancora permesso uscire da sola.

Quando tornò si sedette sul letto dove stavo sdraiata a leggere e mi fece dondolare davanti agli occhi una catenella d'oro, una catenella che conoscevo molto bene, per via della medaglia che vi era infilata. Una medaglia smaltata con l'emblema del fascio, una medaglia dedicata a Sandro Buti dai suoi camerati nel 1932, decimo anniversario dell'ascesa di Mussolini al potere.

"È finito, mi disse Eleazar, "non c'è più. Ho sepolto il suo corpo in una foresta, dove non lo troveranno mai."

In quel momento capii quanto ero cambiata. Una gioia feroce mi prese e lo abbracciai. La vendetta era dolce e ora lo volevo, volevo l'angelo oscuro che aveva fatto giustizia. Il cupo rubino dei suoi occhi, dovuto certamente al sangue di Sandro, mi colmava di eccitazione. Lui avvertì la mia passione e questa volta si consentì di ricambiarla.

"Sì, Carmen," mi disse, "lascia che ti ami."

E che amante era! Con l'aiuto delle sue labbra e delle sue mani scoprivo il mio corpo. Come un deserto di polvere e pietre improvvisamente bagnato dalla pioggia, io fiorivo. Con gesti lenti e languidi mi aprì al desiderio, finché non ci fu alcuna parte di me che non anelasse alle sue carezze e ai suoi baci e poi ancora, e di più. Volevo che mi riempisse di sé, volevo quello che non avevo mai voluto prima. Dolcemente mi aveva spogliato e ora era nudo anche lui, il sesso orgogliosamente eretto. Avevo pensato che le parti intime dei maschi fossero disgustose, ma ciò che vedevo era perfezione incarnata, creata per il piacere, creata perché l'adorassi. Quando mi penetrò ero più che pronta ad accoglierlo, quando cominciò a muoversi dentro di me credetti di venir meno, se fosse stato possibile per un immortale. E poi l'avvertii, quel tremito inverso che scendeva dall'alto sino a dove eravamo congiunti, la mia carne che si contraeva intorno a lui … ero una donna, finalmente, malgrado Sandro, malgrado il mutamento, malgrado tutto ciò che mi aveva ferito. Non per il veleno, ma per il suo amore, ero rinata.

…-…

L'Italia entrò in guerra, ma nella nostra cittadina, isolate e libera dai bombardamenti sino al 1944, le cose non cambiarono molto. Nell'autunno del '44 mezza Italia era occupata dagli Alleati e mezza dai tedeschi, con combattimenti che si estendevano su tutta la Linea Gotica. C'erano rifugiati, disertori, gente sbandata, tutti facili prede per i Volturi. Gli italiani patirono la fame negli ultimi anni di guerra, ma i vampiri di Volterra certamente no.

Nel marzo del '44 Eleazar dovette lasciarmi per una settimana, una separazione che mi fece soffrire molto. I nostri padroni lo mandarono nelle Marche, vicino al mare, a valutare un vampiro che si diceva fosse talentuoso. Partì a piedi, con due guerrieri di scorta, ma tornò da solo.

Disse ad Aro e ai suoi 'fratelli' che quel vampiro non era particolarmente dotato, non c'era ragione di reclutarlo, per cui la missione si era risolta in un nulla di fatto. Tuttavia, rientrati in Toscana, mentre aspettavano il tramonto del sole per riprendere il viaggio, incontrarono un giovane, probabilmente non italiano, che i suoi sensi gli dissero essere un telepata. Lui ripartì, ma i due guerrieri rimasero indietro, per cambiare l'umano. Non fecero mai più ritorno.

Confidò solo a me che, secondo lui,uno dei suoi compagni, Damon, da lui considerato instabile e inaffidabile, aveva probabilmente prosciugato la vittima, invece di cambiarla.

"Questo avrà fatto infuriare Guido," concluse, "avranno lottato e uno deve aver distrutto l'altro. Poi il vincitore non ha avuto il coraggio di tornare a Volterra."

Oggi so che l'umano era Edward Masen, allora un paracadutista americano, e che le cose erano andate più o meno come Eleazar aveva immaginato. Solo, per qualche motivo, i due vampiri avevano iniziato a battersi **mentre** Edward stava cambiando. Risvegliatosi dalla transizione era riuscito a scappare e a far perdere le proprie tracce. Comunque, lo scontro tra Damon e Guido doveva esser finito male, proprio come pensava Eleazar.

…-…

Passò altro tempo e la guerra finì. Eleazar ed io ci amavamo e tra le sue braccia dimenticavo ogni cosa, almeno per un po'. Ma mi era difficile nascondergli quando mi dispiacesse vivere a Volterra. Lui si prendeva cura di me in ogni modo: dato che non ero più una vampira neonata e mi nutrivo di animali, il colore dei miei occhi sarebbe cambiato, mi spiegò, diventando giallo ambra. Per evitarlo, tramite il suo amico all'ospedale mi procurava ad intervalli regolari un flacone di sangue donato. Il sapore sgradevole assicurava che non iniziassi improvvisamente a desiderare sangue umano. In tal modo, nessuno sospettava che io seguissi una dieta diversa. Anche il fatto che non partecipassi ai banchetti collettivi non era considerato strano, visto che anche il mio compagno li evitava.

Ho detto che Eleazar mi amava. Quanto, dovevo ancora scoprirlo. Mi era fedele, malgrado non gli avessi imposto alcuna condizione in tal senso, ma non era tutto.

Veniva ancora a caccia con me ed ero lieta che mi accompagnasse. Ero diventata abile e so che vedermi lo eccitava, per cui, soddisfatta la mia sete, spesso facevamo l'amore e non gentilmente, ma accoppiandoci come due bestie feroci. Questo Eleazar, così diverso e ferale, non mi dispiaceva affatto. Non ne parlavamo mai, dopo, era il nostro segreto e rendeva la caccia due volte più meravigliosa.

Una notte avevo appena prosciugato un cervo e mi preparavo a inseguire il resto del branco in fuga quando lui mi precedette e balzò su un altro maschio. Io lo seguivo da vicino e mi fermai, sconcertata: Mi aspettavo che me lo portasse, come talora faceva. Invece lo vidi abbassare la bocca su collo dell'animale e cominciare a bere.

Poi sollevò il capo e mi sorrise. Un po' di sangue gli era rimasto sulle labbra e le dita e si ripulì con cura, prima di parlare.

"Devo imparare, perché quando ce ne andremo da qui è così che intendo nutrirmi," disse.

"Possiamo? sussurrai, "puoi davvero farlo?"

"Sì. Penso che tu non sarai mai completamente felice fino ad allora. Lasciare i Volturi non sarà facile, dovrò negoziare con prudenza, ma Aro non mi considera uno schiavo, dopotutto. Sa che ho trovato la compagna della mia esistenza, ora, e il fatto che le coppie vogliono starsene da sole è cosa nota e accettata. Non posso smettere di nutrirmi in modo tradizionale per il momento, è ovvio, ma lo farò appena saremo partiti.

Gioiosa e piena di speranza lo seguii e ce ne ritornammo a Volterra.

Note alla seconda parte

L'uso del citrato come anticoagulante cominciò nel 1914. Unito alla refrigerazione permise poi di conservare il sangue per circa tre settimane. Questo portò alla creazione delle banche del sangue. Quella italiana, l'AVIS, nacque nel 1929. I contenitori non erano di plastica, ma di vetro o di acciaio.

Il **podestà** corrispondeva al sindaco, durante il fascismo, ma non veniva eletto, bensì nominato dal governo.

_**Fascio**_ è una parola usata figurativamente per definire raggruppamenti di diverso orientamento politico. Nel secolo scorso un numero di fasci nazionalisti dette origine al movimento politico chiamato fascismo.

Se avete letto _The Parachutist_ saprete che gli eventi relativi alla trasformazione di Edward in vampiro non si sono svolti come Carmen crede. Il Paracadutista è interamente tradotto in Italiano. Ma è molto lungo, ben 33 capitoli, e mi domando se lo sforzo di postarlo valga la candela, vista la scarsità di lettori italiani, e la mancanza di commenti …


End file.
